


Power Out

by Mercury_Nacht



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury_Nacht/pseuds/Mercury_Nacht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Avatar gathers for game night, but then the weather intervenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Out

Bolin walked through the grand front entrance of Asami's estate. She had invited Mako and him over for a game night, as well as Iroh. Bolin was particularly excited because he loved spending time with everyone, especially the young general. A butler led the brothers into the living room where Asami and Korra were watching television. Several game boxes were scattered across the floor surrounding a coffee table.   
"Oh, hey guys! We were wondering when you would show up. Iroh had to use the bathroom, so we can start when he gets back," Korra said while standing up and stretching.   
"Well, we would have been here a lot sooner if somebody," Bolin turned and gave Mako a pointed stare before continuing, "hadn't decided to spend an extra hour on the phone with his girlfriend." Mako looked up from his phone screen, shrugged, and went back to texting. Bolin sat on the floor in front of the table and looked at the boxes until his eyes landed on one of his favorites. He scooped it into his arms while excitedly saying, "Hey! Monopoly is my favorite game! Let's play it."  
Korra and Asami gave their approval and Mako just shrugged before sitting down. "I think that would be a great game to play," Iroh agreed as he entered the room with a 2 liter of soda and snacks. "I hope you don't mind Asami, but I thought that we could use some food for our game." Iroh sat down beside Bolin, who started to turn red. To distract himself, Bolin dug through the box and started sorting things out.  
***  
The group had been playing for several hours. Mako had gone bankrupt after about thirty minutes, leaving Bolin to sweep in and buy his properties. Now it was 10:37 and Bolin was winning. A small shower had started up at the beginning of their game, but it had grown into a pounding rain. Bolin prepared to roll the dice; instead got distracted by the lights flickering and then completely going out. Three small flames sprang up through the sudden darkness, illuminating the group's faces.   
Bolin stood up, as well as Iroh. "Where do you keep your candles Asami? We'll go get some so they don't have to keep a constant flame," Bolin asked.  
Asami tiredly waved in the direction of the kitchen. Bolin let Iroh go first so he could keep the path illuminated. Iroh attempted small talk, but it died off quickly. Bolin found the candles in a box under the sink and made a triumphant sound. He stood up from his crouched position and took off running for the living room.  
"Hey! Wait for me!" Iroh called after him. Bolin just laughed and sped up, but tripped over something laying in the floor. He had had the chance to roll over on his stomach when he felt something heavy land on top of him. He let out a loud "Oomph!" while Iroh fiercely apologized. Bolin felt his face turn bright red when he realized the position he and the general were in, and before he could stop himself, leaned up and kissed the general. He felt Iroh stop pushing himself off and kiss back.   
"Are you two ok? We heard some loud thuds, did you guys break something?" Korra shouted from the living room.   
Bolin stopped kissing Iroh and shouted back, "Oh yea, we're perfectly fine. I just managed to trip. We'll be there in a-" The power flickered back on while Bolin was speaking and saw that they were on the far end of the living room. Everyone could see the incriminating position the pair was in. Bolin just shrugged and went back to kissing Iroh.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt on tumblr about power outages and then I came up with the game night Idea. It's an Au only in the timeline, as the technology is on par with ours.


End file.
